Sky
by fujin of shadows
Summary: Star Vs. The Forces of Evil AU. Marco Diaz doesn't consider himself special whatsoever. Sure, he has a tail, the ability to control different colored flames, and he can turn into a near indestructible monster. He is also the unwilling enforcer of a Pseudo-God. Taking all of that into consideration, he does not see himself as someone special whatsoever. Fate would like to disagree.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sky_**

**_Prologue_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_**

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

Galaxia Butterfly hated her ability.

Most envied her 'gift', saying that it must have been a blessing to have the ability to see the future and the past.

For Galaxia, she considered it a curse.

After all, what is the use of her 'gift' if she cannot truly change the fates of her family for the better? Her gift to see through the curtains of time is useless if she is not allowed to change events that would truly bring positive change to the universe.

Galaxia did not consider her gift as a blessing.

Her gift is a curse that is difficult to have and to bare.

That said, a curse still has its uses.

* * *

Before anyone was aware, Galaxia already knew that her cousin Eclipsa took a monster for a lover.

Honestly, Galaxia did not blame her cousin for taking a monster to her bed. Shastacan Spiderbite is a swine of a man. She did not know why her Aunt Solaria was so hellbent in having the man marry into the family, even if its for diplomacy purposes.

Be that as it may though, Eclipsa did not think her plans through, something that Galaxia expected from her willful cousin.

Galaxia loves her cousin Eclipsa. Regardless of everything that happened, Galaxia still loves her cousin.

That is why she held onto the bundle of flesh that contain the only child of her cousin Eclipsa.

Galaxia knew the fates that awaits the child if she did not act.

Meteora would not allow a half-monster to carry their blood, and Festivia would go along with whatever Meteora deigns to be necessary.

Galaxia loves all of her cousin, but there is a reason why her favourite cousin was Eclipsa and why she loved Festivia the least.

* * *

Galaxia was special, even among the family that produces gifted magic users. She can see through the future and the past. She can see what had been and what would be. Due to this ability, she has certain privileges with magical beings that governs time itself.

That is why she was able to enter the Plains of Time without much problems.

And there to greet her was the family's magic tutor and the one being that had guided their entire family to prosperity.

"My Queen," Glossaryck greeted the white haired woman.

Galaxia, for her part, merely smiled at the magical being. "So you already know what would happen next?" Galaxia said bitterly.

Glossaryck could only nod. "What I know, you are already aware."

"The Council of Three Queens." Galaxia stated disdainfully.

Glossaryck nodded once more. "It's more work for me, but it is only for a short while."

Galaxia sighed before looking at the child in her arms. "You know what must be done?" Galaxia inquired tiredly.

Galaxia wanted to rest. In fact, she should be resting.

She had not yet fully recovered from her battle with Eclipsa. No one has.

Eclipsa had always been a vindictive bitch, Galaxia knows this better than anyone. Eclipsa may have acted like a child at times and she was compulsive to the point of reckless, but her talent in magic is undeniable.

Eclipsa is a force of her own.

It took her, Meteora, and Festivia and the rest of the Magical High Commission working together just to taker her and her monster lover down, and Eclipsa didn't even use the Royal Wand to decimate them.

Eclipsa earned her title as the Queen of Darkness. She proved once and for all why she was the closest to their Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother Helia the Power of Light in terms of magical power and skill.

Globgor also took his pound of flesh before dying.

It was a tough battle. Galaxia still felt aches throughout her body, mind, and soul while Meteora and Festivia were still bedridden, as the two took the brunt of the damage from Eclipsa. Not to mention that all of the members of the MHC are still regenerating in the Magic Sanctuary.

In Galaxia's mind, the only reason Eclipsa lost the fight is because she lost her will to live when Globgor perished during battle.

Which is the reason for her current dilemma.

Lifting the bundle in her arms, Galaxia revealed a baby boy to the magical being. He has brown eyes with slitted pupils, a small patch of curly dark brown hair, clawed fingers and toes, pale red-tipped ears, and a thin dark tan tail with a plume of light brown fur. The boy also has a mole on his right cheek, together with the two crescent moon-shaped emblems on his cheeks.

Glossaryck looked at the half-mewman, half-monster child before smiling. "This boy would either usher Mewni to a new era of peace and prosperity or he would destroy the universe." Glossaryck said with a bemused voice as he looked at Galaxia right in the eye. "Are you willing to make that gamble?" Glossaryck inquired curiously.

Galaxia was special due to her ability to see through time. She had prevented wars with her ability, and she had also orchestrated deaths of people to maintain peace in Mewni. Galaxia is a kindhearted woman, but she was not beneath doing heinous crimes to maintain peace and to safeguard Mewni.

Galaxia never takes gambles that does not yield positive results.

Galaxia nodded resolutely. "The only crime my cousin committed is abandoning her duty to the Kingdom, a duty that she had willingly given away to her younger sister Meteora. Cousin Eclipsa did not commit a crime that warranted death. She fell in love. She found a better man than the one that Aunt Solaria forced her to marry. I do not fault her for following her heart. That would have made a hypocrite out of me." Galaxia smiled at the thought of her husband, Condor Redbird. She was the love of her life and she was blessed that she was able to follow her heart. She cannot hate Eclipsa for doing the same.

Galaxia looked at the child in her arms. Though the boy was half-monster and his coloring was not that of a common Butterfly, Galaxia could still see a touch of Eclipsa on the slumbering child's features.

Galaxia smiled at the child. "I cannot allow this child to perish due to the prejudice of our people towards monsters and their perception towards his parents."

"And if the child turned dark and destroy the universe?" Glossaryck pressed.

"He won't…" Galaxia insisted.

"There are possibilities of which the child will bring the Flames of the Sky to torch the Universe itself." Glossaryck pointed out.

"And there are equal number of possibilities that he would wield those Flames to bring peace and fortune to Mewni." Galaxia stated offering the child to Glossaryck. "He just needed to be in the correct era."

Glossaryck looked at the child for another second before casually levitating the child to his side. "Very well." Glossaryck conceded. "I shall indulge you with this, My Queen."

Galaxia smiled in thanks. "You know the place and time in which to place the child, is that correct?"

Glossaryck nodded.

"Good, good." Galaxia whispered in relief before preparing to summon a portal out of the Plains of Time.

"If he returns to Mewni as Sirius Butterfly, the Universe would burn." Glossaryck stated nonchalantly.

Galaxia stopped walking before throwing Glossaryck an assuring smile. "He will return to Mewni as Marco Diaz. He will take pride in the name that his mother gave him, but he would wear his other name till his dying breath. He will learn to live and cherish his blood and heritage. He will wield the power of the sky to bring harmony to this universe."

"He will also take to bed your descendant, as well as the descendant of Queen Meteora and Queen Festivia, whether they be willing or nor."Glossaryck added as an afterthought.

"Those three would take him as their husband, which would in turn bring peace to all three of them and would allow the primary blood of our dynasty to once again run into the veins of the Butterfly family." Galaxia turned her attention away from Glossaryck and towards the portal. "I will take this gamble. Whether it would lead to destruction or prosperity, I'll carry the possibilities upon my shoulders." With those parting words, Galaxia walked into the portal.

The portal closed, leaving Glossaryck alone with the now conscious child.

The Son of Eclipsa turned his attention to Glossaryck, gaggling baby words while the ancient being of magic merely rolled his eyes.

"Being dramatic runs in the family." Glossaryck said offhandedly. "So, you want to go to Earth? Three hundred years from now, it is a good place to live in."

* * *

Meteora the Relentless, the youngest daughter of Solaria the Monster Carver and the little sister of the recently deceased Eclipsa, stomped towards the dining hall of the Butterfly Castle, her emerald eyes burning with murder.

The servants within the castle threw themselves out of her way. They knew that the auburn hair Princess – Queen now – has a temper, and when she's throwing a temper tantrum, it made her more dangerous than usual.

Reaching the dining hall, Meteora did not even allow the Guards to open the door for her. She kicked the door open, startling those who were having their breakfast.

Meteora did not care and merely scanned the room for her cousin Galaxia.

Seeing a familiar set of white hair, Meteora stomped her way towards her cousin, only to have herself be held within sword point by the husband of her elder cousin.

Meteora stopped and looked at Condor Redbird with an annoyed expression. "I suggest you removed that sword off of my neck before I used it to remove the limb that allows you to be in my cousin's company." Meteora threatened with a glare.

Condor did not flinched and merely narrow his eyes at one of the new Queens of Mewni. "I'll remove my sword if you calm yourself. I am not comfortable having you near Galaxia with your current mood."

Meteora's glare intensified as she reached for Condor's sword.

Before anything regretful could happen, Galaxia coughed loudly, catching the attention of her husband and cousin.

It also made those in the dining hall to breath in relief.

Galaxia Butterfly was well known in keeping the household safe and intact from the destructive tendency of her family.

Galaxia did not rose to her feet but her voice was carried throughout the hall. "Leave us." Galaxia ordered.

Immediately, the guards and the servants in the room vacated the vicinity, but Condor remained as he regarded his wife with a nervous look.

Galaxia smiled at her husband before nodding in assurance.

Condor let out a sigh before walking towards Galaxia. A planting a loving kiss on her cheek, Condor also left the room, though he did throw a warning glare at Meteora's direction.

Meteora just rolled her eyes at the man. Like he could take her. "Cousin, please control your throne candy."

"May I ask why you are so angry this morning?" Galaxia asked cordially.

Meteora glared down at her cousin, but there was less heat in her eyes. "Where is the half-monster spawn?"

"Taken care of." Galaxia answered emotionlessly.

Meteora was taken aback by that answer. "What?!"

Galaxia sighed despondently as tears fell down her eyes, her gazed shifting outside. "You and Festivia would put that child to the sword one way or the other, and would likely desecrate his body to send a message to our people. I merely granted the babe a more painless and mewmane end. It was the least I could do considering half the blood that flows in his veins."

Meteora was shocked at what her cousin told her but it was short live as she took Galaxia in her arms. "You should not have done that. Erasing **that** stain in our family should have fallen to me. Eclipsa was my sister after all." Meteora said in her most comforting tone.

Galaxia was a pacifist. In most cases, she hated violence and prefers the diplomatic approached instead of the violent once.

"You've already killed Eclipsa. I will not allow you to shed the blood of her son. I will not allow you to end another Butterfly." Galaxia stated with a teary voice.

"**That **abomination was not family." Meteora growled angrily but she still held Galaxia in her arms.

Galaxia pulled back a little to stare sternly at her cousin, causing Meteora to stiffen. "Regardless of your view of the baby's legitimacy, he deserves a mewmane death, instead of what you intended to do to him." Galaxia scolded her bloodthirsty cousin.

"Whatever." Meteora sighed but she conceded. Meteora loved Galaxia. Everybody in the family loves Galaxia. She was the Butterfly family favorite child. If it were not for the fact that Eclipsa was the eldest, Meteora would have happily handed the crown to the clairvoyant if her mother handed the crown to her.

It would have save the family the headache that her elder sister cause.

Meteora slowly release her cousin from her embrace before sitting besides her. "The Magic High Commission wants to schedule a meeting." Meteora informed her cousin tiredly, moving on to the other important topic.

Although she wanted nothing more than to personally erase the stain in her family's bloodline, there are more important matters to be discuss.

Due to the debacle that her older sister cause, the MHC was now going to get involve in the affairs of Mewni, something that frustrated her.

"Are we still going ahead with the Council of Three Queens?" Galaxia inquired with an equally exhausted voice.

Meteora nodded. "I will handle the Military of our Kingdom. Festivia would handle the State. You handle the Judiciary and the Treasury."

"We still need to determine the limitation and the balance of each Queen." Galaxia pointed out, causing Meteora to groaned in annoyance. She was not a stateswoman. "Where is Festivia?"

"Unconscious and drunk off her ass." Meteora answered dismissively.

"Then we wait for her to wake before meeting with the Magical High Commission." Galaxia stated in finality. "Have you eaten yet, Meteora?"

"I'll past, cousin." Meteora rose to her feet before carefully wiping the remaining tears off her cousin's cheeks. "I'll need to find my idiot husband. I need to make sure that I have not rusted during my days in bed rest."

Galaxia nodded amiably. "Give my regards to Norse."

Meteora snorted derisively. "You are too kind to that imbecile." Meteora then offered an apologetic look towards Galaxia. "I apologize for my earlier behaviour, Cousin Galaxia."

"You are forgiven, Cousin Meteora." Galaxia said with a gentle smile.

Meteora returned the smile with one of her own before leaving her cousin to finish her breakfast.

When Meteora was outside earshot, Galaxia spoke once more.

"Is it done?"

"Yes." Glossaryck answered as he appeared besides the white haired Queen. "Time will only tell if the King of the Sky will bring peace or destruction."

"Fortunately, I have three hundred years to prepare for either outcome." Galaxia said as she raised her hand and wrote three names in the air. "Hopefully, that would be enough."

"Yes, hopefully." Glossaryck agreed solemnly.

* * *

_**I finally gotten time to write something.**_

_**I will return to Mahouka soon. Just give me a bit more time to settle in to my job.**_

_**This is my first story in the Cartoon department. I enjoyed watching Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and that's why I'm writing this. I also gotten permission to use some of the characters and lore of **__**jgss0109. **__**Please check up the artist's work, specially the lore that he/she put into his/her SVTFOE Alternate Universe.**_

_**So enjoy and review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sky**_

**The Commentary of Sir Glossaryck of Terms**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

** (Glossaryck P.O.V)**

_**(2000)**_

I have always been partial towards the Butterfly Family.

The Butterfly Family is the most adept in wielding magic amongst the billions of mortals in the universe. Hence, why I am willing to bind myself to this specific family.

Don't get me wrong, if the entire dynasty falls into ruin, I would not shed a tear. In fact, I don't know if I am capable of shedding a tear.

That said, I would still make an attempt to prevent the Butterfly Dynasty from falling. Whether the family heeds my warnings or not, that is up to them.

Because of this, I need to keep a special eye on one Sirius Butterfly.

This boy would hopefully become Marco Ulbaldo Diaz in the near future, and he would stay as Marco Ulbaldo Diaz.

The son of Eclipsa is a special case.

I have only feared a few mortals in my life, most of them coming from the Butterfly Family.

Solaria Butterfly is too bloodthirsty to the point that I fear that she would cause an imbalance in the universe by culling all monsters from existence. Her Total Annihilation Spell still disturbs me to this day.

Helia Butterfly is a magical monster that should not have ever existed. When it comes to power and skill in wielding magic, Helia is above a God. Even I, the embodiment of magic in the Universe, would admit that Helia should not possess that level of magical power.

Urania Butterfly, the first Butterfly, though not as powerful as Helia or as adept in battle as Solaria, is the most charismatic and most capable leader in her family's dynasty. If she had venture beyond her small kingdom, she would have had the planet where Mewni existed in the palm of her hands by the end of her reign.

Those three women are the reason why Sirius Butterfly is so dangerous.

He inherited the fighting skills of his Grandmother Solaria.

Though he did not inherited the power of Helia Butterfly, for only women can have magic within them in most universes (something that should be celebrated. Another Yotsuba Tatsuya is a terrifying thought), he inherited his skills in wielding magic.

And, the boy would one day be charismatic enough and skill enough in leading men and women to match Urania.

I am impress. Eclipsa and Globgor were able to produce a King capable of ushering Mewni to a prosperous era that has not been seen since Vesper Butterfly, the Morning Star.

Unfortunately, Mewni screwed itself over thanks to their prejudice towards Monsters.

Unfortunate, but it can be twisted in the Kingdom's best interest.

Galaxia, sweet Galaxia, already made preparation for that.

There will be tragedies and calamities that would require the direct interference of Sirius Butterfly, the uncrown Prince and King of Mewni.

But he must prevent those events as Marco Diaz, not as Sirius Butterfly.

There will be distinction between those two.

Marco Diaz is a kind, chivalrous, and forgiving young man, who refuses to surrender to his hatred.

Sirius Butterfly is a cold, cruel, and hateful young man, who desires revenge to those who had taken his birthright from him.

Suffice to say, Mewni would prefer to have a Marco than a Sirius.

And that is why, regardless of my usual Modus Operandi, I have to interfere in the life of Sirius Butterfly.

I set in motion the events that would turn Sirius Butterfly to Marco Diaz.

A difficult endeavor to be sure.

There is an easy path to turn Sirius into Marco. I just need to have Rafael and Angie Diaz adopt him.

But I cannot take the easy path in this venture.

In a different universe, when Moon Butterfly is the lone Queen of Mewni and Star Butterfly is the only Princess needed to be guided, the option would be ideal.

But in this universe, Star is not the only one needed to be guided. This Universe's Soupina needed Marco Diaz more than this Universe's Star, and this Universe's Celena would require the firm guidance of the boy as well.

Yes, Star would need her Marco one day, but her two cousins would need him earlier than her.

Star has an Etheria in this Universe after all.

For the sake of Sweet Soupina and Dearest Celena, I cannot just drop Prince Sirius on the doorsteps of the Diaz Family.

Yes, he would grow into a Marco Diaz, but that version of Marco Diaz would not be strong enough for the trials ahead. Also, as I mentioned before, Soupina and Celena would need a Marco Diaz to thrive in this Universe. The version of Marco Diaz raise by Rafael and Angie would always gravitate towards Star, and in this Universe, Star needed him the least.

So no, even if handing Sirius to the Diazs is the most convenient path of getting a Marco Diaz to exist in this Universe, I cannot take that path.

The Marco Diaz that this Universe needs should be harden but kind, pragmatic but merciful, and most important of all, sympathetic and understanding.

To get that Marco Diaz, I need to place him in an environment that would test his heart and mettle.

Iron sharpens iron.

Well I guess that Orphanage in Colonia Guerrero, Mexico City is the ideal place to drop the boy.

First things first though, I need to do something to suppress his Monster features. He will need his half-monster Physiology one day, but that day is not today.

_**(2005)**_

It has been five years since I dropped Prince Sirius in one of the most badly funded Orphanage in Colonia Guerrero, Mexico City, and I must admit, it is not going well.

Young Sirius is not showing traits of the Marco Diaz that this Universe needed.

Although that is to be expected. Those traits would not show until late this year but I digress.

I knew the moment I dropped the Young Prince into this grovel, he would be shown the hardship of the world. He would experience the side of the world that most would prefer to ignore.

Those who had enjoyed the light tends to ignore everything in the dar.

The Orphanage that cares, and I am using that word lightly, did not give Young Sirius a name. I would even say that the care showed to Sirius is borderline neglectful. Understandable seeing that the orphanage is housing a few hundred children, the Orphanage is overly populated, and the administrators are corrupt, uncaring, and are pocketing the funds that are supposed to be used to feed and clothe the children.

Sirius is doing his damndest to survive, punching, kicking, and stealing for the clothes on his back and for every scrap of food in his stomach.

Good…

This is good…

This would teach young Sirius to value every possession that he has. His time in this orphanage would teach him to value everything that would be given to him and everything that he will earn.

He will not take for granted the luxury that he would have in the future, nor will he waste it for frivolous pursuit.

Sirius will live a hard life, and he will come out as an even harder person because of it.

A necessity for the Marco Diaz that this Universe needed.

_**(2006)**_

Prince Sirius just ran away from the Orphanage.

Good… That's good. We are within schedule.

If the Prince did not leave the Orphanage within this year, he would have died within the next three.

And Mewni would fall in the next decade.

It sucks to have the Fate of an entire dimension rest upon the shoulders of a single kid, but that's the will of the Universe.

Now that he had left the Orphanage, he would either die within the next six months or he would thrive in the streets of Colonia Guerrero.

Either or, whatever happens will happen.

I cannot be overt with my guidance.

_**(2006)**_

Not even a day since Prince Sirius ran away from the orphanage, he was robbed of his food and beaten ferociously to the ground by several children a bit older than him.

If Eclipsa saw this, she would probably massacre those who had assaulted her son.

Regardless of how people viewed Eclipsa, one thing is for certain, she is very protective towards those she loves.

That said, the hardship that Prince Sirius will be facing in his life would be beneficial in the long run.

Especially this one. The look in his eyes after he was beaten to the ground and robbed showed his innate character.

As the children who had beaten and robbed him walked away, there was no hate or rage in his eyes.

That is a breath of fresh air for me.

Eclipsa is one of my favorite Queens. She was not a benevolent ruler nor was she a skilled one. Regardless of how history portrays her, she wasn't a cruel tyrant. She's the farthest thing to a tyrant in fact.

That said, Eclipsa could be a hateful creature. She was not easy to anger, but when her temper is stirred, her rage burns long and hard.

I am relieve that Prince Sirius did not inherit that particular trait of his mother.

From what I can tell, his temperament is closer to that of his father.

Good, that is good.

Globgor might have temper, an easily stirred temper, but his anger is easily extinguish and his protective streak has always been appealing.

The Marco Diaz of this universe would benefit for having such a temperament.

_**(2007)**_

It has been five months since Prince Sirius left the orphanage, and I must say, his growth is progressing well.

For starters, he finally learned how to pick his fights.

It only took him six beatings and being dumped on a trash heap.

Still, progress is progress.

He can win a fight one on one. Two on one, depends who he is fighting and how fast he can beat one of his opponents. He runs whenever his opponents are three and above.

Good judgmental skills if I say so myself.

It is fortunate that he learned to pick his fights before something permanent happens.

That is a relief.

Nonetheless, even if his life in the streets is difficult, I can tell that he prefers his life outside the orphanage. Yes, he still has to fight for every scrap of food, and yes, the places where he finds those foods is not hygienic whatsoever, but he at least can have his fill, unlike when he is in the Orphanage.

Also, his life in the streets is honing his instincts.

Currently, Young Sirius is illiterate. He cannot read, he cannot write, he can barely speak a complete sentence.

He doesn't even have a name as of yet.

That said, his instincts are well honed for someone his age. His fighting skills are improving swiftly, an impressive feat considering that he wasn't taught how to throw a punch by anyone. He has sharp senses, sharper than anyone his age should have any right to have. He has spectacular situational awareness. His skills in decision making skills are also commendable. Lastly, even though he lacks literary skills, his common sense and critical thinking are top notch.

Even though the environment that he is living in should outright cripple his development, Prince Sirius is growing up well.

Well, I shouldn't be surprised.

After all, iron sharpens iron.

_**(2007)**_

You know what's funny?

Everything always comes full circle no matter the Universe.

Every Universe, every timeline, Marco Diaz will always be married into the Butterfly Dynasty.

Whether his wife is Star (which is the case in most universes), or Moon (Queen Moon is less uptight in the Universes when they are a couple) , or Celena (admittedly, even if Marco's life partner in most universes is Star, he and Celena makes for the best match both in marital and duty), or Venus ( Marco always makes an honest woman out of the Fairest Queen of them all before she completely drowns herself in the pleasure of the flesh) or even Helia (whenever she and Marco are paired up, Helia always lives longer).

Hell, there are even some Universes in which Marco ends up with Queen Cosmica and Queen Luna, the two Queens who enjoys the best matches possibly among the women in the Butterfly Dynasty. Although, those relationship tends to be polyamorous.

Cosmica will always have Pyxar and Luna will always have Luna, Marco Diaz just added more spice in those relationships.

In every Universe, everything always comes full circle.

In every Universe, Marco Diaz will always discover the Flames of the Sky.

The only question would be when he will discover the Flames of the Sky.

As I watched the Young Prince looked above the heavens with a look of utter astonishment, as I watch the Prince gazed upon the sky regardless of the weather, rain, shine, and everything in between, the answer is clear in this universe.

Soon.

_**(2007)**_

If there is any saving grace in Prince Sirius less than stellar childhood as a homeless orphan in the streets, it is that his learning how cruel the Universe is and he learned early how to live in such a world.

And he learned early in his life that hatred is a useless emotion.

Honestly, every emotion is useless, but mortals tends to need emotions so that's that.

I am proud to see how Prince Sirius carry himself in the hostile environment he is in. Yes, he fights for every scrap of food and clothes that he has. He had made children older and younger than him bleed for every scrap of food that he devours. Occasionally, he even has to fight for shelter.

But every fight that he partakes, whether he is in the winning side or in the losing end, he doesn't take it personally.

If he wins a fight, he takes what he needs and he never over indulges. He always leaves what he does not need for his foe to have.

If he loses, he picks himself up from the ground, dust himself and heals up, and moves on with his life. He never tries to avenge himself or go after those who had beaten him or had stolen something from him unless the circumstances says otherwise.

The Young Prince understands that the Universe is cruel and uncaring to the plight or mortals. He understands that the Universe is merciless and twisted.

But the Universe is not hateful, and he reflects that in his actions.

Young Sirius knows that being hateful, being spiteful will not bring him anywhere in the Universe, and that is a win.

The Marco that this Universe needed does not need an emotion called hate.

_**(2007)**_

His showing interest in literacy and martial arts.

I knew this was coming.

In every Universe, Marco Diaz practices one form of Martial Arts, sometimes two, sometimes multiple.

His practice and study in Martial Arts actually assisted him in creating the Flames of the Sky Magic System.

Also, his literary skill actually helped him govern Mewni in every Universe where he became King.

Considering the three women that would be his Queen in this Universe, he will need exceptional literary skills.

No offence to Star, Celena, and Soupina, but they are not the best Queens that Mewni had ever seen.

Soupina is a wonderful Queen, the best Queen out of the three. In every Dimension that she existed, she is the most beloved Queen by the people. Nonetheless, she mostly focused on the improvement of Healthcare and Sanitary system of the Kingdom. The rest of her administrative abilities are lacking below average.

Celena, under her crippling shyness, is a great diplomat and politician. She always knows what policy to push and what policy to compromise on. Her ability to handle the peasants and nobility is horrendous.

Star is a special case. If Star has a Marco by her side, she automatically becomes one of the best Queens in Mewni history, even surpassing Skywynne Butterfly and matching the rule of both Sideria Butterfly and Vesper Butterfly. Without a Marco Diaz by her side, she is worse than even Celestia Butterfly and Heaven Butterfly combine.

I'll add Helia Butterfly in the list but that won't be fair to Helia. The Light of Power is not a good ruler, she's far from it in fact, but at least she kept the kingdom safe and prosperous through her sheer power and skill in magic alone. Even if she was inadvertently responsible in tanking the economy after her death.

But I digress, Prince Sirius needed to learn how to read and write. He needs to learn how to compute numbers. He needs to learn politics.

He already knows how to read and deal with people due to his time in the streets.

Alone in the streets, dealing with people was the very first skill that he learned in order to survive.

Unfortunately, he needs a teacher to be literate.

I cannot be that teacher.

Looking after Prince Sirius is not my full time job.

In fact, I barely interfered in his life.

I cannot even if the fate of the Universe is on his shoulders.

I just need to make sure he survives until he discovers the Flames of the Sky, and nothing more.

It is an easy task considering that he has a knack in surviving on his lonesome.

That said, I will not be the one to teach Prince Sirius how to be literate. There is already someone else destined for the task.

_**(2008)**_

Lavinia Annabella is a local drug cartel boss.

This is an impressive feat considering women are not as highly regarded here in earth as they are in Mewni.

Lavinia is a greedy, vain, and ruthless woman who enjoys luxury and riches. She enjoys living the easy life.

But she is not without honor.

She was once an orphan once upon a time. She was once homeless. She was force to sell her body for food and sustenance once in her life.

And more importantly, she is with honor and she knows how to look back from where she came from, and she knows how to give back, even if only a little bit.

Twice a month, she and her cartel goes out in street of Colonial Guerrero to distribute food to the homeless. A loaf of bread, a bottle of water, a bowl of soup, and a few discarded clothes here and there, she and her group gives back to the less fortunate.

The Young Prince is one of the beneficiary of her kindness.

The Young Prince also observed that Lavinia and here organization is the reason why the streets of Colonial Guerrero are not in complete disarray.

Lavinia is cruel and ruthless, but not without reason and she controls her people tightly.

Sirius is a smart boy regardless of his lack of literary skills. He had seen several street gangs that would have exploited people like him refuse to step foot on Madame Lavinia's territory.

Young Sirius is aware that his life is not that difficult due to Lavinia's reputation, even if it was inadvertently.

That is why, when Lavinia and her men were distributing relief goods to the homeless, Prince Sirius pushed Madame Lavinia out of harm's way when a rival gang drove passed her and her guards.

Those in the vehicle opened fire at Lavinia and her Guards.

Some of the Drug Queen's guards were shot down but Lavinia was safe and unharmed, and those who survive the initial onslaught returned fired with their own guns.

Young Sirius was hit by several bullets but I know for a fact that he would be okay.

Human are able to create the best weapons of death imaginable, but they would need higher caliber guns to truly put down a Mewman-Monster hybrid.

Although, the Young Prince is still bleeding on the ground as some of those bullets penetrated his skin. His monster side is still mostly suppress after all.

He won't need that side of him until he undergoes Hekapoo's trial.

As things calm down and the Drug Queen collected herself, I watched as she looked down at the boy who saved her.

Even if young Sirius is injured and in the verge of losing consciousness, I smiled as the boy held the woman's gazed.

Everything in the Universe comes full circle, and as the woman ordered her men to treat the Young Prince's injuries, I know that young Sirius would be okay.

I know for a fact that the next time that I observed him, he would have a name, and that name would be Marco Diaz.

Lavinia Annabella is not an ideal caretaker for a Prince. She's not the ideal role model for anyone for that matter.

Nonetheless, the Drug Mistress is not going to be raising a Prince.

Sirius Butterfly is a Prince, and every time he was raise as such, he becomes a tyrant. Some iterations of those Sirius have done well for the Universe, but a tyrant Sirius in this Universe would only cause destruction.

No, the Drug Princess would not be raising Prince Sirius.

She would be raising Marco Diaz, a boy who would one day guide three peculiar Queens to either prosperity or ruin.

It is still a coin toss whether the son of Eclipsa would become Marco Diaz the Hero or Prince Sirius Butterfly the Tyrant, but that decision is not to be made today.

Today, the Young Prince gains a caretaker, and that is all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sky_**

**The Daily Life of Marco Diaz Part 1**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story_**

_ITALIC: THOUGHS_

* * *

"_My Baby Boy, you are so adorable~!"_

"_My son, we will be back. We'll come back to you."_

_That abomination should die!"_

"_You will hate me one day, but you must survive, for Mewni and for this Universe."_

"_Your name is Marco Diaz, and I own you now."_

One Marco Diaz slowly opened his eyes as consciousness claimed him. Marco grunted in discomfort as the Mexican sun shined blinded him for a moment.

Waiting for a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the light, Marco sat up from his bed before reaching for his phone.

Seeing that it was 6:30 in the morning, he moved out of his bed to prepare for the day.

If he stayed longer in bed, he will not be able to move until late afternoon.

Two years in service to the Madame, and he was still marveling at how comfortable it is sleeping on a bed.

Entering the bathroom, Marco took off his nightclothes before turning on the shower.

Marco sighed in enjoyment as the hot spray of the showers cascaded throughout his body. When he was living in the streets, if he needed a bath, he waits for the rain to come. Even the orphanage that he came from did not have showers.

Grabbing shampoo and soap, he began washing himself, and while he was doing so, he began reminiscing how much his life improved the day he saved Madame Lavina.

Truthfully, Marco did not know why he took a bullet for her. The only thing that he remember in that incident was that the Madame was kind enough to feed him and those like him, and that he should repay her for the kindness.

So he jumped in front of her to prevent the kind woman from dying.

What happened next was a whirlwind of events. The Madame had his wounds healed up, and she personally spoke with him. In that conversation, he was given a name, a roof over his head, and a job to provide food on his table.

He was grateful for the opportunity and kindness that the Madame showed him.

Turning off the shower, Marco stepped out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel that he prepared just outside so to begin to dry himself up.

When he was dried up, he opened his closet to grab his usual wardrobe. A light gray shirt, a red hoodie, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers. Checking his appearance on the mirror, he smiled in approval before heading towards his small kitchen.

Grabbing a box of his favorite cereal, Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds, and a carton of milk, he poured himself a healthy amount of cereal on a bowl before pouring the entire carton of milk on the cereal. He also prepared himself a cup of coffee.

Putting his bowl of cereal and cup of coffee on the dining room table, he sat down and began his breakfast.

It took him a moment not to cry at how easy it is to get a meal now that he was working for Madame Lavina.

When he was living in the streets, it would have taken him a few bruises and a few fights to get a meal of this quality. Now, meals of this quality was just within reach of him.

Finishing his meal and making sure that every drop of food was devoured, Marco was from the streets and in the streets, good food was hard to come by, he took his empty bowl and cup to the sink.

It took him a minute to wash and dry the bowl and cup before setting them aside to their proper storage. He prepared one more cup of coffee before he stepped out of his apartment. He made sure to lock his apartment door. He did not want anyone to steal from him.

"Buenos Días, Marco." The Landlord, an old man in his late sixties greeted him with a smile.

"Buenos Días, Eduardo." Marco greeted back with a smile before walking towards the landlord. "Up early again, I see." Marco commented before offering the old man a cup of coffee.

Eduardo chuckled before taking the cup from the young man. "Someone has to clean this dump, and considering that you are the only one who actually tidies up his room, I have my work cut out for me." Eduardo took a sip from the cup, sighing in contentment as the hot liquid flowed down his throat.

Marco chuckled before walking passed the landlord. "See you later tonight, Edd. I have work to do. Got to earn the food on my table after all." Marco waved goodbye at his landlord as he left the compound and dashed towards his workplace.

Eduardo waved back while enjoying the cup of coffee that Marco made for him. "Good kid. Too bad he was born in the wrong place."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Julio Sanchez, the head of Madame Lavina's Drug Lab could not help but stare at the boy who entered his facility without a single care in the world.

He knows that Marco Diaz was the favorite stray of his boss, but the boy was just too upbeat for someone who makes drugs for a living.

Sighing to himself, he walked towards Marco while the boy was preparing his station.

When he was a few feet away from the boy, Marco faced him with a smile, waving at him welcomingly.

"Buenos Días, Sanchez." Marco greeted politely before returning to his earlier task of setting up his work station.

"Buenos Días, Diaz." Julio greeted the boy cordially. "You are early today, I see." The boy was always early. Normally the facility would be fill up with workers around 10:00AM. Marco, since he was taken in by Madame Annabella, always came to the facility around 7:00AM to 7:30AM.

"Well, the earlier I'm in, the earlier I can get out." Marco informed the head of the Drug Lab.

In Madame Lavina's Drug Lab, workers are not paid by the hour but by quota. If a worker was able to meet their quota for the day, they are free to go.

"So, what's the daily quota for the day?" Marco asked curiously as he donned a lab coat over his red hoodie.

Julio looked at Marco for a few seconds before retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket. Julio went over the list for a minute before handing it to Marco.

Marco took the list and read it.

400 grams of Meth

450 grams of cocaine

100 grams of heroin

700 grams of marijuana

Marco frowned at the list. "It's less than last week's quota." Marco commented as he covered half his face with a medical mask.

Julio snorted in annoyance. "Some of our suppliers are being difficult bitches. Madame send Adan to straighten them out."

Marco cringe at the mention of Madame Annabella's most infamous enforcer. Adan Dangli is an awkward man with a very mean aim and a meaner left hook.

"I already pity them." Marco commented, knowing full well what Adan was capable of when unleash by Madame.

"Me too, but that should teach them not to stiff us." Julio said with a sigh, hoping and praying that Adan would be able to 'convince' those bastards not to withheld ingredients from them.

The competition was stiff, and if they cannot meet demand, some of their customers might shift their attention and business elsewhere, which would be bad for their coffers.

"Hopefully." Marco agreed as he turned on the burners of his station. It was time for work.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Julio Sanchez is the head of Madame Lavina's Drug Lab. He has more than a few hundred workers working under him, but his most talented worker was one Marco Diaz.

The boy works like a chef when he makes drugs. He dances in his work station, flipping test tubes between his fingers and stirring his beakers with such flare that it was a sight to be seen. His measurements were precise to the point that he maximize every drop of his ingredients. Furthermore, he maximize his time to a point that he doesn't waste a single second in the production line.

Julio graduated college with a degree in chemistry. He knows how difficult it is to make high quality drugs, especially in quantity.

That is why seeing a young boy, who was illiterate just two years ago, producing high quality drugs with relative ease is unnerving.

Julio always watches Marco whenever he works. He was not just Madame Lavina's favorite stray, he was also the person who would succeed him when he retires.

Julio remembered how Marco was able to pick up making drugs by watching the workers. He and the Madame were shocked to see Marco one day occupying a vacant station and making drugs like a pro.

He told Madame that he would rather produce drugs than sell them in the streets.

Madame Lavina, having a soft spot towards the boy, granted his request.

Julio has a slight problem having Marco under his supervision.

He did not mind having Marco work for him. There were children younger than Marco under the Madame's payroll selling drugs out in the streets. Having one making drugs did not stir Julio's consciousness, or what remains of it.

Julio was just somewhat disturb that the boy was able to pick up the craft of making illegal drugs with ease.

Even Julio, regardless of his chemistry degree, had to be personally taught how to make drugs before he became an expert in it. The boy learned by simply watching others do it.

Chemistry is a difficult science, creating drugs, more so. It should be impossible for a boy to pick up the craft by mere observation alone.

But Marco proved him wrong and that disturbed him a bit.

Julio watched as Marco slowly extracted the necessary essence from the Marijuana leaf, and he wondered how quickly Marco would wrapped up his quota for the day.

Since the start of the year, Marco had been finishing early.

Julio had no complaint. Marco's drugs were of high quality regardless of the time he spent making them.

Which was another thing that disturbed Julio.

Drugs of that high quality should not be made with such swiftness.

Julio sighed again as he notices his other workers entering the lab.

As Madame Lavina told him, as long as Marco is producing great quality products, there was no need for him to be disturbed.

Cash is cash after all, whether they be produced by adults or children, it should not matter.

"I guess with the kid around, I can retire early." Julio chuckled to himself.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Done." Marco announced as he looked at the lone clock in the lab. It read 12:30. "I'm early." Marco commented as he looked at his station.

Powder drugs of different variety were neatly divided in his table, all of which were measured correctly.

"Done already, huh." Julio commented as he stood over Marco's station. Behind Julio were a few men, holding containers for said drugs. One of the workers were also carrying a measuring contraption.

"It was less than the normal quota." Marco said with a shrugged.

Julio shook his head in amusement before taking a sample of each drugged. Smelling and tasting them, Julio was unsurprised to discover that Marco had once again made high quality products. Looking at his workers behind him, Julio mentioned for them to start packaging the drugs that Marco made.

It took a few minutes to package all of the drugs, but when the deed was done, Julio weighted each drugs to determine if Marco had met his quota.

And as usual, Marco once again used and maximized every drop of his ingredients to exceed his daily quota.

600 grams of Meth

550 grams of cocaine

125 grams of heroin

1000 grams of marijuana

"You know, Marco, you will be granting me an early retirement." Julio told him while motioning for his men to take the drugs to storage.

"Boss Sanchez, you're too young to think of retiring." Marco chided his boss.

"36 is old in this industry." Julio replied back. "Marco, take a shower and come to my office. Your daily salary would be waiting for you." Julio told the boy.

"Sweet." Marco chirped cheerfully as he run to the showers.

Julio noticed that the boy did not removed his medical mask until his exited the drug lab, not that he blamed Marco.

Marco maybe a talented drug maker, but he doesn't consume drugs.

How he makes high quality drugs without testing his work is still beyond Julio.

It took Marco half an hour to clean himself up and wash the scent of illegal drugs off of his body before he entered Julio's office.

Julio, seeing that Marco was in his office, took an envelope from one of his drawer before casually sliding it across his desk.

Marco just walked towards the desk and took the envelope on the table. Without even opening the envelope, Marco pocketed his pay in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Not counting your pay again, Marco."

Julio had always observed that Marco had never counted his salary in front of him.

"As long as it's enough for food and water, I don't care how much is in the envelope." Marco stated without even looking at Julio or even sounding interested of how much he was paid for the day. Marco did not care how the cartel paid him. The roof over his head was free, so as long as he has enough for food and water, he was content.

"If only the rest of the strays has the same mindset." Julio exclaimed with a bit of annoyance. Some of the strays that Madame Lavina picked up from the streets became greedy after a year working in the cartel. Marco was a breath of fresh air. Two years working in the Drug Lab and he did not allow greed to get into his head.

"So, Sanchez, do you need me for something else?" Marco asked as he looked intently at his superior.

"You've met your quota for the day. You're free to go." Sanchez said dismissively. "Just give me a favor and don't be early tomorrow. Work ethic is important and all, but looking at your ugly mug is getting annoying."

Marco chuckled at Sanchez before leaving his office.

Though Marco gave the head of the Drug Lab a one finger salute.

A salute that Sanchez return with his own.

Julio Sanchez have a bit of reservation towards Marco Diaz, but truth be told, he liked the brat.

He was an upgrade to the more common strays that the Madame takes in to the cartel.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Salvador Hernandez was a round, bulky man, with balding head, thick mustache, and black eyes. His arms and legs were muscular, and though his beer belly was quite noticeable, he was still a fairly intimidating man.

Salvador Hernandez is the Master of Arms in Madame Lavina's Drug Cartel. His responsibility is to make sure that the cartel is armed at all times.

He was also responsible in training the enforcers of the Drug Cartel how to fire a gun.

It is a very stressful job, but he takes his job very seriously.

His station is the largest Firing Range in Colonial Guerrero.

At the moment, he was taking inventory of the guns that were in the Range. Even though the Firing Range was belonged to the Cartel, Madame Lavina allows those that are not in the cartel to use the Range, for a fee of course.

When Salvador heard the door of the inventory opened, he grabbed a pistol, just in case of course, before looking over his shoulder.

He smiled at the sight of his favorite stray.

"Marco!" Salvador greeted with a smile as the young boy run at him before embracing him from the back.

Both he and Marco laughed at the action as Salvador stood up and patted the boy in the back. "You finished early in the labs?" Salvador asked with a smile.

Marco nodded. "The quota for the day was lower than expected." Marco explained with a small frown. "But I heard Adan is already speaking with our suppliers to remedy that."

Salvador snorted at that statement. "Well, the bastard took an AK 47 and a Dessert Eagle from me earlier, so he probably has taken care of it already."

"Knowing him, you're probably right." Marco commented, wishing that their suppliers with concede before Adan unleashed hell.

The Madame kept Adan in her payroll for a reason.

"So, uh, can I get my regulars? I want to practice." Marco asked sheepishly.

Salvador smiled brightly as he gestured Marco to the firing range.

Marco nodded again as he ran to the range.

Salvador watched the boy run with a wide grin.

Among the strays that Madame Lavina picked up from the streets, he liked Marco the best.

Helpful, humble, and thankful for the chance that Madame Lavina had given him. He also liked the fact that the boy help out in the range often, especially in the weekends.

The kid is also a good shot.

"When his older, he could be one of our best enforcers." Salvador said to himself as he went into the inventory to pick up Marco's favorite guns. "He is a better shot than most of our current enforcers."

_**(Scene Change)**_

Salvador set seven guns before Marco.

The seven guns that were presented to him were the guns that he was fond of and the guns that he was good at using.

Colt M1911 pistol, Beretta 92F, Beretta Model 76, Glock 17L, Remington Model 1858, Jericho 941, and Marco's most favorite gun, the Thompson Contender.

Salvador always wondered why Marco were so fond of those seven specific guns. He could understand the Colt, the two Beretta models, the Block, and even the Baby Eagle, but for the life of him, he did not understand why Marco was so fond of the relic which is the New Model Army and the hunting gun Thompson Contender.

Among those who uses the range, he was the only one who uses those two specific guns.

"Thanks Salvador." Marco said his thanks before picking up the New Model Army pistol.

Whenever Marco practices with guns, he always stars with the New Model Army Pistol.

"You know, I can teach you how to fire a rifle, if you want." Salvador offered the boy.

Marco only shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks." Loading .44 calibers in the cylinder of the pistol, Marco donned ear muffs and safety goggles for safety. Cocking the hammer, Marco took aimed and fire.

It was breathtaking.

Salvador was aware that Marco was a natural with the guns that he wanted to fire, but watching him use his guns of choice was simply breathtaking.

With the Remington, he fired six shots, all of the shots hit their targets with perfect accuracy.

The targets were roughly 70 yards from him.

With swiftness that a child should not have, Marco ejected the bullet casing and swiftly reloaded the Remington with six bullets.

Again, he took aim and fired.

Marco repeated this process until he fired a total of 30 bullets with the Remington.

After the New Model Army, Marco grabbed Colt M1911 pistol.

With the Colt M1911 pistol, he fired a total of 35 bullets.

After the Colt M1911 pistol, Beretta 92F, Beretta Model 76, Glock 17L, and Jericho 941.

Respectively, he fired 50 bullets with both Beretta models, 85 bullets with the Glock, and 60 bullets with the Baby Eagle.

Salvador noted that he was the least accurate with the Baby Eagle, but that wasn't saying much. His aim with the Jericho was leaning slightly to the left, but it did not affect his aim that much, but it was still glaring considering how well he fired the last five guns.

Marco then grabbed his favorite gun, the Thompson Contender.

This gun, Marco shot unnaturally well.

With the previous guns, Marco shot targets that were within 50 to 70 yards of him.

With the Thompson Contender, he shot targets that were within 200 yards from him, and he did not miss his target.

And he meant that literally.

Every shot that Marco fired from the Thompson hit its target without fault. The bullet that he fired from the Thompson hit one singular spot repeatedly, without fail.

When Marco fired the tenth bullet from the contender, the target that he was shooting had a hole dug into it.

Marco removed the ear muffs and goggles before looking at the Thompson Contender fondly.

"You are not normal kid." Salvador stated with mirth in his tone as he looked at the targets that Marco fired at with binoculars.

Every target that he shot at was hit right in the center, no exception. Even the target that he shoot at with the Baby Eagle, though it was slightly to the left.

"Thanks…" Marco breathed out as he set the Thompson Contender on the table. "…so you need help in the range. I'm free for the day." Marco offered.

"I need someone to clean some of the guns." Salvador said, his eyes looking at Marco.

"If your willing to teach me how to maintain guns, I'll gladly do it." Marco replied, smiling.

Smiling back, Salvador led the boy to the maintenance room.

He is always willing to teach those who are willing to learn.

Salvador was a former teacher after all.

_**(Scene Change)**_

After Marco was finishing helping out in the firing range, it was already 3:30 PM.

Before going back to his apartment, he swung by the market place. He still has a full pantry back at his apartment, but he did bought two dozen corn (for some odd reason, Marco has an unnatural liking of corn), two bags of tortilla chips, ground beef, Queso panela, and several cheap books that were offered in the market.

Since learning how to read, Marco made sure to read as many books as he could. After all, learning is luxury that that he can enjoy now.

He was literate now, and he intends to use and improve his literacy skill to the best of his ability.

He also bought two loaves of bread.

Bread is never absent in his pantry. It was the most common food that was available to him in his days in the orphanage and in the streets.

One loaf would be for him…

The second loaf of bread he gave to the first homeless child that he saw.

Marco does not have any intention returning to the streets, but he did remember where he came from, and he would help those less fortunate than him as much as he could.

He learned from Madame Lavina that one must looked back from where they came from in order to move forward.

It was a lesson that he took to heart.

Arriving back at the apartment, he greeted Eduardo with a cordial nod, and Eduardo smiled pleasantly back at him.

Returning to apartment room, he changed his clothes to his indoor clothes, which consist of jersey shorts, a black shirt, and red, short sleeve hoody

Setting aside the books that he bought in a bookshelf, a bookshelf that was already filled with books, Marco went to the kitchen and prepared himself some nachos and broth.

Nachos were his favorite food and he was always fond of drinking broth after a day of making drugs.

It took one hour and thirty minutes for his pot of chicken broth and Nachos to be prepared before he made his way to the roof of the apartment complex.

Preparing a reclining chair and a side table, Marco set his plate of nachos and pot of chicken broth on the side table before laying down on the reclining chair.

Filling a cup with his homemade chicken broth, he took the scent of the broth before drinking the contents of the cup. He then took a handful of nachos and devoured it with gusto.

Nodding in appreciation of his own cooking, he turned his attention to the sky.

The sun was about to set and he did not want to waste a single second of it.

Marco always enjoyed looking up to the sky.

Since he was a boy, even before he learned how to walk, he always felt a connection to the sky.

With a content smile on his lips, Marco watched the wonders and beauty of the sky above, enjoying his nachos and chicken broth leisurely.

This was his life and he enjoyed it.

His life was good now.

He ignored the small voice in the back of his head telling him that his life could be better.

* * *

**Things would turn to the magical around chapter 7 to 8. The first 5 to 6 chapters would be Marco's life working in the Drug Cartel and his relationship with the people in the Cartel.**


End file.
